Relena's back!
by TatraMegami
Summary: *This is the sequel to 'Snow, Glorious Snow'* They find Relena, but she thinks that they're all dead. What's wrong with her? Will she stay at the Winner mansion or not? Please R&R. Thanks for all the reveiws for Snow, Glorious Snow. This one has a


NOTE: I do not own Gundam Wing. Thanks to Chibigwgirl for giving me the idea to write this fic. Please review, thanks!   
  


"Relena's back!"   
  


A year after Relena had disappeared, the telephone at the Winner mansion rang. 

"Hello," Quatre answered. 

"Hello is this the Winner mansion?" Some one asked. 

"Why yes, it is," Quatre replied. 

"Who is it? Any one I know?" Duo asked. 

"No one you know, so be quiet," Quatre hissed. 

"Hi, my name's Mrs. Juniper Jones. You don't know me but I read on the Internet that you were looking for a Miss Relena Peacecraft, am I right?" Mrs. Jones asked. 

"Yes," Quatre answered. 

They had given up on the search for Relena, almost they had posted in a few areas online that they were looking for her. 

"Well I give out rooms and a few months ago this girl rented one of my rooms. She called herself Relena Peacecraft. She is still here, but she said that she was going to leave tomorrow. Now I don't know if this is the Relena that you know, but I'm telling you incase," Mrs. Jones said. 

"We'll be right there as soon as we can," Quatre said quickly. 

"I live in Tokyo, Japan," Mrs. Jones told Quatre her address. 

"Thank you," Quatre said as he hung up. 

"So who was it?" Duo asked. 

"That was a woman named Mrs. Jones. She thinks she knows where Relena is," Quatre said. 

"Oh. Can I play SEGA?" Duo asked. 

"No, passions is almost on!" Wufei said as he came in. 

"Oh, man," Duo said. 

"Any way, you and Heero are going on a mission. You two get to go get Relena," Quatre said. 

"Did I just hear some one say 'Relena'?" Trowa asked, coming into the room. 

"Yes, we think we found a lead, Heero and Duo are going to check it out," Quatre replied. 

"I'll go get Heero," Duo said as he bounded off.   
  


Half an hour later Heero and Duo were ready to go to Japan. They got on the plane and said good bye to everyone but Wufei, who was watching Passions. They took off and set flight to Japan. Heero was doing something on his laptop and Duo was bugging Heero. 

"Can I play Clue on the laptop?" Duo asked. 

"No," Heero answered. 

"Man. Did you know that Theresa has a laptop?" Duo asked. 

Heero didn't answered. 

"Are we almost there?" Duo asked. 

"We'll be there in 3 hours," Heero said (I don't know how long it really takes). 

Duo took out his 'bop it' and started playing.   
  


Two hours later Duo was back to bothering Heero. 

"Can I have a turn now?" Duo asked. 

Heero didn't answered. 

"Thank you," Duo said as he took the laptop. 

"Hey," Heero protested. 

"You didn't say no," Duo pointed out. 

"But I didn't say yes either," Heero replied. 

"Well too bad, I'm checking my email," Duo said. 

Heero sighed and leaned back in his seat.   
  


Half an hour later Duo was still checking his email. 

"Are you almost done?" Heero asked. 

Duo didn't answer. 

Heero looked over Duo's shoulder. Duo had this picture of Heero that Duo had uploaded and was giving it a make over. 

"Hey!" Heero said as he took the laptop. 

"Don't you look pretty?" Duo asked. 

Heero closed the file and found that Duo had made the made up picture his desktop picture. 

Heero quickly deleted the picture and got a new desktop picture.   
  


Half an hour later they arrived at Japan. They got permission to land at an airport and made their way to Mrs. Jones's house. 

A few minutes later they were at Mrs. Jones. They went up and rang the door bell. 

Mrs. Jones answered the door. She had brown hair and green eyes. 

"Are you the people looking for Miss Relena Peacecraft?" Mrs. Jones asked. 

"Yup!" Duo said. 

"Come with me, she's in the kitchen," Mrs. Jones said as she led them to the kitchen. 

Sitting at the table was a girl who looked a lot like Relena, but she had longer hair. 

"Relena! It's really you!" Duo yelled. 

"Duo is that you?" Relena asked. 

"Yup! And Heero's here too!" Duo replied. 

"But that can't be, you're all dead! Every last one of you. I always do things that you would of done. I travel a lot like Heero used to. I watch Passions for Wufei. I play video games for Duo. I drink tea for Quatre. And I go to circuses for Trowa," Relena said. 

"Oookay," Duo said. 

"You're coming with us," Heero said. 

"Here's the reward money, and some money for the phone call," Duo said, handing Mrs. Jones a envelop. 

Heero and Duo took Relena and her stuff back to the airport and got on their plane. 

Duo spent the whole trip trying to convince Relena that they were real. Heero was doing something on his laptop.   
  


When they finally landed at the Winner mansion, Relena was convinced that Duo was real. 

"Was it really Miss Relena?" Quatre asked when Heero got off the plane. 

"Yes, only.." Heero trailed off. 

"Only what?" Quatre asked. 

"Never mind," Heero said. 

Just then Relena and Duo got off the plane. Quatre ran over to Relena. 

"It's really you!" He cried. 

"Leave me alone! You're dead!" Relena yelled. 

"She thinks that we're all dead, well except for me," Duo said. 

They moved Relena back into her old room. Relena went to sleep and Duo and Quatre unpacked for her. 

"She has a lot of cloths," Duo said. 

"Yeah, so?" Quatre asked. 

"Well, when she left she only had what she was wearing," Duo said.   
  


A few days later Relena went outside to drink her tea. She drank the cup and put it on the patio table. Then she just walked off. 

When Quatre came out to ask her if she wanted more tea all he found was her tea cup. They called around and no one had seen her, not even the man next door, who had been out the whole time. It was as if she had disappeared. 

A few days later some one called the winner mansion. 

"Hello?" Quatre answered. 

"Is this the Winner mansion?" A mans voice asked. 

"Yes, it is," Quatre answered. 

"Well I have some thing to tell you. Relena Peacecraft is dead," the man said. 

"Who is this?" Quatre demanded. 

"My name is Alex Piper, and it is no joke," Alex Piper said. 

"When did she die?" Quatre asked. 

"January 5 A.C. 195," Piper said. 

"B-but that was when she first disappeared!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"We found her lying in the snow in front of the church. She froze to death. We couldn't find an ID or anything. We only found out who she was when we saw you ad. We had her funeral the day after we found her," Piper said. 

"Were are you?" Quatre asked. 

"Tokyo Japan," Piper said. 

"We'll be there to se the grave as soon as we can," Quatre said. 

They gathered everyone up and went to visit the grave. The old tombstone said 'RIP' and that was all. 

Quatre gave Alex Piper the money to get a new tombstone. The new one said 'Here Lies Relena Peacecraft, Queen of The World. May She Rest In Peace.'   
  
  
  
  
  


Oh and to Mandy (who reviewed my fic) I don't think it's torture to watch Passions. 


End file.
